Cold Feat
by Tetra26
Summary: The night before his wedding, Wolfram gets so nervous that he wants to flee. Gwendal gives him guidance. Wolfram and Gwendal brotherly love, mentioned Wolfram x Yuuri


Cold Feat

by Tetra26/Batty Gal

* * *

Summary: The night before his wedding, Wolfram gets so nervous that he wants to flee. Gwendal gives him guidance. Wolfram and Gwendal brotherly love, mentioned Wolfram x Yuuri

* * *

In fourteen hours, Wolfram's wedding was supposed to begin – and he was a bundle of nerves. So nervous, in fact, that he was in the stables suiting up his horse in order to flee into the night.

He did not understand it. He had waited for his wedding day to come for so long, but he felt like bolting. He kept willing himself to stay, to let his nerves pass, but every minute he waited in the stable he became more convinced that he didn't want to get married after all.

He heard footsteps near the entrance and dashed into the closest stall, quietly closing the door behind him. He stayed as still as he could, holding his breath – mainly because of the smell. He hoped that whoever it was, seeing his horse all ready to go, did not decide to look further around to see who had prepared it.

He listened as the newcomer walked in and paused – probably to look at his horse. There were a few moments of silence, and then an all-too-familiar voice called out for him.

"Wolfram," Gwendal said. "I know you're in here."

Wolfram, who had held his breath for so long and was about to pass out, loudly exhaled. Gwendal was the _last_ person he wanted to find him. He would have rather dealt with Conrart. He heard his brother walk quickly to the stall he had hidden in, and open the door.

He looked up at his oldest brother, sheepishly. "Um... Hi?" he said.

He watched as Gwendal rubbed at his temples. "Just what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all! I was just... considering taking a night ride. Yeah," he said, pretty sure that he did not sound even slightly convincing.

"A night ride?" his brother asked. "Just a night ride?"

"Yes."

"With a fully supplied horse?"

"Well, you never know when something might happen."

"With a week's worth of clothes?"

"Like I said, you never know."

"Wolfram..." his brother started. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Nervous? Of _course_ not! I've waited so long for my wedding, why would I be nervous?" Wolfram asked, his voice shaking.

"Wolfram, it's okay to be nervous."

"I'm _not_ nervous, alright? I don't know where you got that from."

"Wolfram, you were going to run away, weren't you?" Gwendal asked, quietly.

"I was just going for a night ride, okay?" Wolfram said, in frustration. "I wasn't trying to leave because I'm scared!"

"I never said you were scared," Gwendal said, softly.

Wolfram did not know what to say. There was no point in keeping up the facade; Gwendal saw right through him.

He stared in his brother's eyes for a few more moments, then dropped his head and sighed. "Yes, I was going to leave. I'm _scared_, okay? Please, don't scold me – I already feel bad enough."

He stood there, waiting for Gwendal to admonish him for getting ready to run out on the Maou and cause a scandal, but the harsh words he expected never came.

Instead, his brother stepped closer, and drew him into a hug.

Wolfram was completely shocked when Gwendal's arms went around him. It was an epic move for the other man to make. He rarely hugged him (or anyone – for that matter), so he just stood there, in awe.

"Wolfram, it's okay if you don't want to go through with this yet," Gwendal said. "I know you love His Majesty, and His Majesty loves you, but you're still both young. If you want to wait a little while longer, it's fine."

That was the last thing he expected his brother to say. "I _do_ want to go through with it, but I'm scared," Wolfram said in a small voice. He wrapped his arms around Gwendal to return the hug.

"It's alright to be scared, Wolfram. Just as it's alright to call it off and wait," Gwendal said. "Everyone will understand, even His Majesty."

"But I don't understand _why_ I'm so scared. I was fine."

"It's probably you finally realizing just what you're getting into. What marriage really means. You'll be bound to the Maou, and he to you. Your relationship will have new meaning – as well as new responsibilities and situations. I can understand if you aren't ready to take on some of those – ahem – _new situations_."

Wolfram realized that Gwendal was referring to sex. He blushed brightly, and imagined that his brother's face was probably as red as his own. He didn't have the heart to tell Gwendal that he had already taken on some of those particular situations.

He continued to stand there, still in his brother's hold. After a few more moments, he noticed that he was no longer nervous about the upcoming day. He sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Gwendal – I appreciate this," he said. "I no longer feel so nervous and scared. I may go through with everything tomorrow, but I know – thanks to you – it will be okay if I don't.

"You're welcome, Wolfram. I only want to see you happy," Gwendal said. "I know I sometimes seem to take sides with others when it comes to something important to you, but in the end I'll always be on your side when it counts the most."

Wolfram was touched, and hugged his brother even tighter. They stood, embracing, for several more moments before breaking apart and returning to the castle, together.

* * *

Back on Earth, a young man quietly tiptoed down the hall towards the front door of his home. When he reached it, he eased the locks open, and was getting ready to slide out into the night.

A person from behind him cleared their throat.

"Yuuri, where are you going with those suitcases?" Shouri asked.

The young Maou about jumped out of his skin.

"Aah..." he started. "I'm going... um... night walking! Yeah..." he said, nervously.

Shouri rubbed at his temples. It was going to be a long night of discussion.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the revised version of Cold Feat. Removed epithets and corrected a few grammatical errors. Also, it's "feat" instead of "feet" due to a play on words. Finally, this is part of my Wolfram Project.


End file.
